Redecorating
by yumi-maki
Summary: You should never try to pull a fast one on your big sister. She'll always find a way to get you back. An AU Sands Sibs fic  set in winter.


**Redecorating**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (And you should be glad.)**

Kankurou and Gaara were seated on the couch when Temari entered the apartment, laden with a ridiculous amount of packages. They sprang up and took the packages from her, setting them down on the floor near to the couch. Then they flopped back onto the couch.

"What _is_ all of this stuff, Temari?" Kankurou said as he surveyed the mound of brown paper bags.

Temari shrugged, "Supplies."

"Supplies?" her brothers asked simultaneously, exchanging a confused glance.

Temari nodded, a self - assured air about her, "Yes. We're going to redecorate."

"We?" Kankurou asked.

Temari turned on him sharply, a barely veiled threat in her tone, "Yes, we. Anyway...this place is so _boring_. It's time for a change."

Gaara frowned, "And when exactly did you decide this?"

"This morning," she responded flippantly, bending down to begin unpacking.

Kankurou glanced at Gaara again, then turned back to his sister and eyed her carefully for a few seconds before getting up, "Well I'm out. Do what you want - just don't touch my stuff." He added as he began wading through the sea of bags to the door.

"_What?_ You're not leaving. You have to help."

"Why? I don't want to redecorate - you do," Kankurou hadn't stopped to respond. By the time he was done speaking, he was standing by the front door.

Temari turned to face her brother and narrowed her eyes dangerously, "Kankurou..."

Kankurou looked behind Temari and noted with satisfaction that she was so busy glaring at him, that she hadn't noticed that Gaara was now inching his way to the front door behind her. He nodded, then shouted, "Run for it!" as he opened the front door, grabbed his jacket and bolted. Gaara slipped out behind him, just before Temari reached the doorway.

"Stop!" she shouted, effectively conveying the frustration that she was feeling in that one word. To her surprise, they actually obeyed (once they were a safe distance away of course) and turned back to face her.

She stood in the door glaring at them, an ominous aura surrounding her, "You know I'd expect this from Kankurou but you, Gaara?" she said as she rounded on him sounding half annoyed, half pleading.

"I'm hungry," he replied, averting his eyes and looking down apologetically.

Temari sighed. At least Gaara felt bad about ditching her unlike the big oaf who was just standing there, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Fine. Leave. Let's just see how you get inside tonight though 'cause I certainly won't let you in."

Kankurou's grin amazingly got even wider, "Already thought of that. That's why I grabbed these," Kankurou responded, holding up a key ring. "See you later, sis!" Kankurou shouted as he slipped an arm around Gaara's shoulders and went to wards the elevator.

_'Those two...' _Temari thought, practically growling in frustration as she slammed the door shut.

* * *

Kankurou paused in front of the door of the apartment building to prepare himself for the cold blast of wind that he knew was coming. Then he pushed open the door and stepped out, Gaara following close behind. They gasped sharply as the cold air hit them and pulled their jackets tighter around themselves. They hadn't taken more than two steps when -SPLASH- they were drenched with ice cold water. 

"What the - ?" Kankurou exclaimed as he looked up.

Temari was leaning out of her bedroom window, her expression innocent but Kankurou didn't miss the mischievous glint in her eyes, "Oh dear, look at how wet you two are. You'll just have to come upstairs and change your clothes - I wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

Kankurou glared up at her, one infuriating thought running through his head, _'Water balloons - who would have thought?'_

Then he turned to Gaara, shaking his head and as one, they turned around and trudged back into the apartment building, their sister's mocking laughter filling their ears.

**A/N: **This fic is inspired by a short scene in a story called **No Laws to Love.** Read it - (even if you don't like the pairings) it's totally awesome. It's the best high school fic I've ever read.

That said - **PLEASE REVIEW!!!** This just popped in my head just now and I had to get it down.


End file.
